emilefandomcom-20200213-history
ProtonJon
Jonathan "ProtonJon" Wheeler (b. November 8, 1985) is a Canadian Let's Player/Twitch Streamer and a founding member of TheRunawayGuys. Biography Jon was one of Emile's main inspirations to start creating Let's Plays''"My start was mostly from watching Let's Players from Something Awful, including ProtonJon. I wanted to make videos myself, but wasn't sure how to go about it."'' - Emile in an interview with Sephazon. He is one of Emile's closest friends and a founding member of TheRunawayGuys. Jon has been jokingly described as "whiny", "moody", and "just a little snooty".''Super Mario 3D World - Episode 2: Tiny Tim''"Tiny Tim Adventures" by Emile and Masae Jon entered a relationship with fellow Let's Player Lucahjin on January 7th, unknown year, as they celebrated their anniversary at MagFest. https://twitter.com/lucahjin/status/817889317259452418 ProtonJon proposed marriage to her at Pax West 2017 and she accepted.https://twitter.com/lucahjin/status/904060687722266624 They married on September 28, 2018.https://twitter.com/lucahjin/status/1045734267282771970 Jon and Lucah adopted a cat that was blind in one eye, and Lucah was the one who named the cat Bagel. The reason for the name was because of how, when it curls up, it looks like a bagel.https://youtu.be/g2_7OkrcSHY?t=3h13m17s Bagel has also been affectionately nicknamed 'Big Boss', after the character from Metal Gear Solid 3, for only having one eye. Jon and Lucah later got another cat and named her Eva (continuing the MGS3 reference). Bagel, as it turns out, doesn't like bagels.https://twitter.com/crushgirljos/status/904043166038245376 TheRunawayGuys Jon is one of the founding members of TheRunawayGuys, along with Chuggaaconroy ''and ''NintendoCapriSun. Mario Party Series Jon played as Mario in Mario Party and Mario Party 2, then switching to Waluigi in Mario Party 3, who he has been playing as since. Jon is the most successful TheRunawayGuys member ''in Mario Party, having won the most boards (23) and the most games (4). Mario Party Stats * Mario Party: '''2 wins' (Mario's Rainbow Castle, Yoshi's Tropical Island) * Mario Party 2: 4 wins (Western Land, Mystery Land, Horror Land, Bowser Land) * Mario Party 3: 1 win (Creepy Cavern) * Mario Party 4: 5 wins * Mario Party 5: 5 wins (''Pirate Dream'', Undersea Dream, Future Dream, Sweet Dream, Bowser Nightmare) * Mario Party 6: 4 wins (2 rematch wins) ''' * Mario Party 7: '''2 wins (Grand Canal, Windmillville) * Mario Party 8: 4 wins (DK's Treetop Temple, King Boo's Haunted Hideaway, Shy Guy's Perplex Express, Bowser's Warped Orbit) * Total: 27 wins (29 including rematches) New Super Mario Bros. Series Jon has played as Blue Toad in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, New Super Mario Bros. U, ''and New Super Luigi U. He played as Mario in ''New Super Mario Bros. 2. New Super Mario Bros. Stats * Deaths: 155 '(''Most Common Death Cause: '''Chugga, '''49 unique death causes) * Flagpole: '''Top x38, Missed x9, Fireworks x2 * Star Coins: 120 * Friendly-Fire Kills: 64 (Chugga x25, NCS x24, Josh x15) * Continues: 0''' * Killing-Blows on Bosses: '''9 * Boss Keys: 5''' * First Death in a Video: '''1, Last Death in a Video: 3''' New Super Mario Bros. U Stats (As in 'Finale') * Deaths: '''41 * Star Coins: 73 * Flagpole: Top x35, Miss x12, Fireworks x1 * Bubbles: 114 Super Mario 3D World Jon plays as Blue Toad in Super Mario 3D World as well. Trivia * Jon attempted to force Chugga to use a continue at the end of New Super Mario Bros. Wii. He barely failed; Chugga had 5 lives at the start of the finale episode and 9 lives at the end. He got Chugga to 2 lives once. ** As a response, he starting torturing Emile with the mention of a specific Pikmin of his. *** When TRG did their LP of Pikmin, Jon named the first red Pikmin he found Esteban. It took until Episode 11 for Emile to reveal he was ignoring the reference he knew was behind the name. * Jon thinks the Legend of Zelda CD-i games "aren't that bad".New Super Mario Bros. 2: Coin Rush - The Runaway Gaiden * Jon was born in Newfoundland and Labrador. * Jon is often mocked by Emile for his upload schedule. **This one happened when Chugga's Slaking from Emerald evolved and he called it "Jon's uploading schedule given form!" * Jon is a non-practicing Christian.Dokapon Kingdom - Episode 55: Off-Topic Discussion * Jon has gotten 30,000 Coins in Coin Rush mode in New Super Mario Bros. 2.New Super Mario Bros. 2: Coin Rush - The Runaway Gaiden * He was once in charge of the soundboard at his church but had a bad habit of nodding off while on duty.Dokapon Kingdom - Episode 55: Off-Topic Discussion * Jon's late grandfather was in the Royal Canadian Navy during World War II. He also had an anchor tattoo, presumably on his arm.Dokapon Kingdom Episode 56: The Bug Bear * Jon has been flipping a coin and siding with whoever won the coin toss for any argument Emile and Masae had. * Jon was raised in a very conservative Christian household.Dokapon Kingdom - Episode 55: Off-Topic Discussion * Jon has won the most main boards in Mario Party, with 21 of the combined 39 between the six Mario Parties TRG has done official LPs in. Fourteen of them, Clockwork Castle the only one currently not in a streak, have been in the Gamecube games, nearly sweeping 4 (only losing Bowser's Gnarly Party in Emile's last main board as DK, which Emile won) and then taking eight straight starting at Pirate Dream. ** In fact, he also won both rematches of Mario Party 6 having originally won those same two boards the first time through, and against Brutal AI too. *** He would've lost his streak at 6 boards to Emile had it not been for his final turn allowing him to tie for both Bonus Stars Emile would've overtaken him through otherwise. ** Jon's only practice for the Mario Party 6 LP before they did it was the famous livestream of his, and one hour spent playing what mini-games were unlocked immediately before leaving to record the LP. ** Jon has mentioned that the only Gamecube Mario Party game he played prior to TheRunawayGuys was Mario Party 7. * Jon is not an outdoorsy person, unlike most of his immediate family. * Jon has mentioned that a plot twist during Emile's Xenoblade Chronicles Let's Play killed any motivation to continue playing it. Emile has stated he kind of feels bad that he spoiled the whole game for him. * Jon has mentioned his least favorite series on TheRunawayGuys was Mario Party 3 mostly due to the fact he was going through a break-up at the time of recording it. * On Stephen Georg's vlog channel, Jon experienced his first time eating at Steak 'n Shake and had a miserable time. Jon ordered a hot dog with no mustard and instead got a hot dog with a lot of mustard and some mayo on it. Stephen went on to say that other Steak 'n Shake's were not as bad as that one where Jon then said: "I find that hard to believe". *Chugga once compared Jon to "early seasons" Weiss Schnee. Jon, having not actually watched RWBY, went to Twitter to ask if that was a good thing.https://twitter.com/Proton_Jon/status/1055565909371301888 *Jon was mentally scarred as a kid by a dog but has since got over it. *According to Jon's Super Metroid Meta/Omega Boss battles playthrough, he graduated from university with a degree in Computer Engineering at the age of 22. *Jon was resistant to Pippi because he's not a fan of rabbits as pets generally, based on past experiences with his sister owning one and an ex-girlfriend owning several.''Star Fox 64 - Episode 2: Asteroid Field'' References Category:Real Life People Category:Let's Players Category:Allies Category:TheRunawayGuys Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Male Category:Blonde Category:Runaway Guys Category:Canadian Category:Glasses Wearers Category:Hat Wearers Category:Pikmin 3 Guest Stars Category:Streamers Category:Married